Reflexão
by Hikari-Chans2
Summary: Uma fic contada pelo ponto de vista de Misaki sobre o relacionamento dela com Usui. Inspirada na musica California King Bed - Rihanna.


Oii pessoal, essa é uma fic curtinha que escrevi sobre Maid-Sama... Eu estava aqui no pc ouvindo California King Bed - Rihanna e me veio essa historia na cabeça. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura a todos! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Reflexão<strong>

Eu estava parada na sacada olhando atentamente o mar, a brisa da manhã acariciava meu rosto, eu fechei os olhos ouvindo o barulho das ondas e minha mente se voltou para o loiro deitado na cama do quarto atrás de mim, mais especificamente para a noite que passamos juntos.

Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem enquanto o pensamento me invadia, abri meus olhos e vi no horizonte um barco rodeado de gaivotas e minha mente logo voltou para o dia em que conheci Usui Takumi. Eu o via como mais um garoto que gostava de fazer as meninas sofrer, justamente porque todas as meninas da escola se declaravam para ele e Usui simplesmente as ignorava.

E então ele me viu no Maid Latte, vestida de empregada e passou a freqüentar o café. Eu comecei a odiá-lo, pois ele sempre aparecia em todos os lugares que eu estava, um perseguidor alienígena pervertido. O tempo foi passando e acabamos nos aproximando mais, ele me ajudava sempre que eu precisava, dizia coisas fofas para mim, mas eu não gostava de homens, pelo menos até ele aparecer na minha vida e me deixar confusa.

Eu achava que ele fazia tudo isso para brincar comigo, então sempre que ele se aproximava muito eu o afastava gritando e batendo nele. Mas no fundo eu sentia um vazio enorme quando ele se afastava. Meus sentimentos eram confusos demais para eu entender o que estava acontecendo e meu orgulho me impedia de enxergar a verdadeira intenção dele.

Mesmo quando ele dizia gostar de mim, meu orgulho falava mais alto que meu coração. Eu só fui me dar conta realmente do que sentia no dia do festival, quando passamos o dia todo juntos e ele me obrigou a fazer aquele desafio idiota junto com ele. Nesse dia eu realmente percebi que sem ele por perto era como se eu não tivesse uma parte de mim e isso doía muito.

Nosso primeiro beijo, segundo na verdade, mas não gosto de lembrar do primeiro, pois logo em seguida ele se jogou do telhado da escola só para pegar uma foto nossa que havia caído graças a uma briga, portanto o beijo do festival foi o primeiro onde eu senti o amor que ele dizia ter por mim e eu pude finalmente começar a entender meus sentimentos por esse loiro.

Claro que depois disso, nossas vidas não mudaram muito, eu ainda tinha vergonha de tudo aquilo e não sabia como agir, nunca tive um namorado, apesar de já ter beijado outros garotos antes de começar a odiá-los, mas ele era diferente. Usui sempre foi imprevisível, mas ele teve muita paciência comigo, ele me ensinou a amar e a não odiar tanto os homens.

Voltei a mim quando senti braços ao redor da minha cintura e lábios macios beijando meu pescoço.

- Acordou cedo. – sua voz rouca me invadiu me arrepiando, eu o olhei nos olhos – Algum problema?

- Não, eu estava apenas pensando. – respondi me virando em seus braços e o beijei colocando meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, acariciando de leve os lindos cabelos loiros.

- Pensando em que posso saber? – me perguntou quando nos separamos em busca de ar.

- Pensando que hoje é nosso ultimo dia de viagem e eu quero aproveitar. – eu ri quando ele me pegou no colo, me beijando.

Eu me sentia completa nos braços dele. Eu o amava e ele me amava. Agora eu sabia disso melhor do que ninguém e não abriria mão desse amor por nada. Não depois de ver o quanto tivemos que passar para descobrir isso. Eu sorri ainda nos braços dele enquanto ele me levava para a cama beijando meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – eu disse antes de beijá-lo novamente, olhando nos olhos verdes daquele lindo loiro que agora me pertencia para sempre.

* * *

><p>Espero que tenham gostado. Eu nao me atentei pra minimos detalhes do anime, então se tiver alguma informação que nao tenha nada a ver me desculpem, foi o que veio na mente. xD<p>

Beijinhos.


End file.
